The present disclosure relates generally to furniture and more particularly to motion furniture with opposing side mechanisms.
Conventional motion furniture generally includes a frame having opposing side mechanisms joined together by cross-members that span between the side mechanisms. Each side mechanism includes a number of rigid linkage members connected at pivoting joints. During use, the side mechanisms may be actuated manually by a user or via an electromechanical drive system on the frame. When the side mechanisms are actuated, the linkage members pivot and/or translate relative to one another, leading to a desired movement of the furniture. For example, such desired movements of the side mechanisms often include rocking, reclining, or raising or lowering a footrest or ottoman.
The side mechanisms in conventional motion furniture are commonly mirror images of each other, and the side mechanisms generally move simultaneously in identical ranges of motion. The side mechanisms may be biased in an open or closed position using one or more springs or linkages to position the side mechanisms in a desired starting position. An activator is used in some furniture devices to provide a mechanism motion feature that may be biased in a desired open or closed position using a torsion spring. The activator may be manipulated by a user to selectively engage or disengage a feature on the side mechanism. Engagement of the activator by the user allows a user to move the side mechanism into a different position, for example when raising or lowering an ottoman or recliner feature.
Torsion activators are typically secured to one or both side mechanisms on a frame. For example, in some mechanisms, the activator is mounted on a flat seat plate. Some conventional torsion activators include an integral tab protruding from and end of the activator. The tab is positioned for insertion into a corresponding hole on the seat plate. The tab is first inserted into the hole in the seat plate with the activator oriented angled away from the seat plate surface. Once the tab is inserted, the activator is then rotated toward the seat plate so the activator becomes generally aligned in a plane parallel to the seat plate surface near the seat plate surface. Activator installation is a multi-step installation procedure requiring both an initial insertion and a subsequent rotation of the activator.
Once the tab is inserted and the activator is rotated, the opposite end of the activator may be aligned with a pre-formed socket on the seat plate. A fastener hole in the activator is aligned with the socket, and a threaded fastener is inserted through the fastener hole into a threaded engagement with the socket on the seat plate. The combination of the tab placement in the hole on the frame together with the fastener extending through the fastener hole on the activator into the socket on the frame operates to fix the activator in a rigid location relative to the frame.
During assembly of the frame, each side mechanism may be positioned upright or on a side in a jig or template at a desired orientation and spacing. Once positioned in the jig, frame components such as cross-members, springs and activators are attached to the side mechanisms using any suitable attachment mode. In some embodiments, fasteners are manually installed to attach the frame components to the side mechanisms. Some components may be manually attached using a mechanical interference fit.
Alternatively during frame assembly, one or more components may be installed using automated industrial robots having suitable end of arm tooling to affix the components to each side mechanism at the appropriate locations.
During both manual and automated frame assembly for motion furniture, it is generally desirable to reduce the number of physical steps any worker or automated robot must perform. Mechanism assembly step reduction optimizes the throughput and efficiency of the assembly line. For this reason, conventional side mechanisms are often configured in a suitable orientation for component attachment prior to packaging and delivery to the assembly line. Upon delivery to the assembly line, it is desirable for a worker or an automated robot to be able to grasp and lift the first and second side mechanisms and place each mechanism on a template or jig for component attachment without having to perform unnecessary operations on the side mechanism or the component.
During automated and manual assembly of side mechanisms for motion furniture frames using conventional activators, the torsion activators are difficult for workers and automated end of arm tooling to manipulate. Specifically, the multi-step tab insertion, rotation, hole alignment and fastener installation requires complex manipulation that is difficult for workers and for automated tooling to perform.
Difficulty in manual and automated torsion activator installation on seat plates or other components on a side mechanism often results in the inclusion of a manual step in an otherwise automated procedure for a user to manually insert the activator tab into the hole in the seat plate, rotate the activator into position, align the fastener hole with the socked, and insert the fastener into the threaded socket through the fastener hole.
The process of manually installing conventional activator components in side mechanisms during frame assembly is time consuming, requires additional steps in the assembly line, and reduces assembly line efficiency.
What is needed are improvements in component devices and methods for frame assembly in motion furniture.